Daedelus Flight Lt Holden
by Scoobias
Summary: Fith chapter! Sorry i haven't posted for ages folks. i've had a case of writer's block. Please Read and Review. I wanna know how you think i'm doing. If you have any suggestions or think i've got something wrong, let me know. If you like it I'll do more.
1. Chapter 1

Daedelus - Flight Lieutenant Holden©

Chapter 1 

"Lieutenant! Are you with us this morning?"

Flight Lieutenant Michael Holden snapped out of his daydream as his CO shouted him at for the second time that morning. He still hadn't gotten over the news he had received the other day. And news like that was not to be taken lightly . . .

He was a mid height, mid looks, middle of the road guy with brown hair and bright blue eyes and ever since his first day of training with The Royal Air Force at the tender age of 18, Mike Holden had had a reputation. Not only had he shown initiative and willingness to do whatever was necessary, he had also shown nerves that went beyond sanity. That had earned him the nickname and subsequent call sign of 'The Stand'. It also went with his name as the other men and women in his squad had soon caught onto in the first 5 minutes in basic training.

But despite this proven vigour and grit, Lt. Mike 'The Stand' Holden was absolutely scared out of his wits. He had been called up to see Air Commodore Roberts and even 'The Stand' was afraid of him.

Air Commodore Roberts was known throughout the British armed forces as one of the meanest sons of bitches ever to wear a military uniform. You said one thing wrong or didn't salute him when you where supposed to; and you were on a one way ticket to the furthest point you can get away from everything you hold dear. The Sahara Desert was a favourite place of his to send people. Although he was normally a stickler for the rules, he knew what had to be done, even if it bent or broke some of his beloved rules. This meant that he was well respected, if not liked, by the people under him and generally seen as a good commander. He wasn't a pencil pusher but a proven leader. He had earned his rank alongside the men and women he commanded.

"The Commodore will see you now Flight Lieutenant," said the receptionist as Lt. Holden waited nervously to meet his maker.

Lt. Holden marched into the office and snapped off the perfect salute. Air Commodore Roberts was a tall, stout man in his mid fifties. He looked his age due to his greying hair and moustache, but his deep brown eyes still held the diligence of someone half his age. He returned the salute and then just looked at him almost disgustedly, as Holden stood waiting for the verbal assault he was expecting.

"Are you going to stand there all day Flight Lieutenant? Or are you going to sit down?"

Almost shocked, Lt. Holden found his voice, and then legs.

"Yes Sir" he said, and awkwardly sat down.

"I'll get straight to the point Lieutenant. You are here for two reasons; one is that you have been, for the third time in as many weeks, fighting while on shore leave. And I _was_ going to have you sent somewhere rather unpleasant."

As he said this, a lump formed in Holden's throat.

"But as it happens, you are to be sent somewhere, unpleasant, anyway. This leads me to the second reason."

Roberts leant back in his expensive and comfortable chair, preparing himself for the rush of vindictive pleasure that he always felt when dispatching personnel to undesirable corners of the world.

"Although I hate to admit it, you are one of the best pilot's I have ever seen in my many years in the RAF" he said "and as a result of this, you are to be sent to link up with the United States Air Force in a joint venture, hither too unheard of by the majority of the world. Now before I continue I must ask you to read this document".

Roberts slung a three-inch thick wad of paper at Holden.

"And if you agree with and accept the contents of this document, sign the contract of non-disclosure attached."

As Flight Lieutenant Michael Holden read through the small mountain of paperwork, an uncomfortable feeling began to take hold of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"You're going to the Antarctic" Roberts' said this with a certain measure of glee that was not quite hidden.

Mike froze. He had just finished thoroughly reading and then signed the non-disclosure form (believing he had nothing to lose) and had not yet put down the pen he was using, when the words came cold and sharp.

He blinked, and then slowly looked up at the man that was grinning smugly at him.

"Excuse me sir? The Antarctic?" Holden was aghast.

"Yes, the Antarctic. For some reason I cannot fathom, someone has a given you very special opportunity. You are going to join a ship called the Daedalus and form part of their compliment of F – 302 fighters. It's nothing like any of the planes that you've flown before Flight Lieutenant, so keep that in mind when you get to take one up for the first time, they aren't cheap."

"Sir, is the Daedalus one of these Electro Magnetically shielded, stealth equipped carriers?"

"No Flight Lieutenant, the Daedalus is, what I suppose you could call, a starship; A space ship capable of interstellar travel. This is only made possible by hyper drive technology that has been given or loaned to us by the Asguard."

"The who, Sir?"

"The Asguard: the little green men we were always told about, except that they're not actually green. They're pink and way more advanced than us and willing to help us as we've helped them, and saved their entire race from extinction, on a number of occasions from the Replicators."

"The What, Sir?" said Mike. He was still struggling to comprehend what was going on and begin wander if it was all a big joke when Air Commodore Roberts said, "This isn't an order this is a request, believe it or not, but to help you make up your mind I have arranged a little day trip for you… Don't move."

With that, there was a flash and a 'whoosh', and Flight Lieutenant Holden disappeared.

When he opened his eyes, Holden was standing in front of a tall, bald man wearing a jump suit. The man was sitting in what seemed to be the command chair of ships' bridge. He could see from the badge he was wearing that he was in fact a Colonel.

"Welcome to the Daedalus Flight Lieutenant, I'm Colonel Caldwell. I understand that you're to join my ship. I also understand that you are not exactly one for the rules either. I trust that I won't have any trouble?"

Not being a man to beat around the bush, Colonel Caldwell got straight to the point. Holden was still trying to understand what had just happened to him and all he could manage to say was:

"Ah, sir?"

"When you join my ship, Holden. When you become F – 302 squad leader."

Again, Mike Holden was dumfounded and he had only heard rumours of what the F – 302 was, but he had a pretty good idea.

"Sir, I... I've never flown an F – 302. I haven't even seen one!"

"Well, no time like the present Lieutenant. I'm sure you'll pick it up."

Holden was stunned. He couldn't move. All he could do was stand there and stare at Colonel Caldwell like there was yellow gunge coming from his nose. In short he was totally flabbergasted.

"But we're in space sir. How can I fly in space?"

"What are we doing now Lieutenant? You are standing on the bridge of the most advanced space ship Earth has ever produced: The F – 304."

Blinking, the realisation slowly came to him. He was in space! He was on a starship. And he has been put forward for a very important job. This job was one of a lifetime, and it was a lifetime of a job. Make no mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was sitting at a table in the mess hall, finishing his bowl of jelly when a familiar, and not entirely unwelcome, face appeared in front him.

'Hi John' he said, 'how's our boy doin?'

'As well as can be expected. The trip by Asguard beam can be a little rough on first time flyers.'

'Tell me about it, I remember my first time, I'd just had lunch, and I tell you…'

John Sheppard stopped chewing and looked down at his sandwich. It was the look he was giving Mitchell, almost like a wounded puppy that stopped Mitchell from continuing with his colourful story.

'You going to eat that?' said Mitchell, looking at Shepard's sandwich… and the look on his face, still with half a mouth full of jelly.

'Yes.' Sheppard finally gulped. 'I was just… swallowing'.

'So who's taking him up?'

'I thought I might. You've already seen him fly and all I've read are the mission reports. Plus I'll be seeing him more than you will and I wanna quiz him, get a handle on how he manages under pressure'

'Well if you let him joy ride, be careful of those barrel rolls. He's a bit wild on the stick but a hell of a pilot; saved my ass a couple of times.'

'Is that so?' John Sheppard was impressed. He'd heard from General O'Neill that Mitchell was a really good pilot, but not seen it first hand. And for Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell to have to have _his _ass pulled out of the fire by someone else, this kid had to be good.

'Well, I gotta get going. Daniel wants to show me some more of what he's done on looking for Merlin's weapon and Sam and Teal'c are due back soon too. Let me know how he gets on.'

'What about Vala? Where is she?'

'Oh, she's still trying to convince Daniel to let her take some 'souvenirs' from Atlantis the next time they go as she did help in getting the information from that Ancient.'

'Ah. I see why you didn't want to mention her. I'll keep you posted. Have a nice trip.'

'You bet ya. Oh, did you catch the game on Sunday?'

'I sort of haven't been around.' Said Sheppard.

'Oh… Damn. Good game'.

'Yeah? Who won?'

'Ah, look at the time, gotta go.' And with that, Mitchell walked out of the door.

'Hey, who won?! Who won…?!'

Colonel Sheppard wasn't going to get his answer, Mitchell was gone.

Flight Lieutenant Holden was walking down the corridor on his way to the starboard hanger (he hoped) when he came across a familiar face. Surprised, he immediately snapped to attention and saluted. The man returned the gesture, without breaking step and proceeded to hug and slap Holden on the back.

'How ya doin buddy?' it was Mitchell.

'I'm great sir. Very surprised to see you here.'

'You think you got here on merit alone?'

'I was hoping so. But apparently someone put me forward for it. How long have you known about all of… this?'

'Oh about 2 Years. Give or take. And that person was me. I figured that I owed you for that dogfight fiasco that you pulled me out of. If you hadn't been there I'd be a smudge on the desert floor. And you disappeared after the campaign. How do you like the Daedalus?'

'She's… big! I'm looking forward to exploring her. The ride up here wasn't so nice though.'

Mitchell smiled to himself, remembering the last year alone. He took a breath to say something, but thought better of it.

'What is it?' asked Holden.

Mitchell looked slyly at him. 'Have you had lunch?'

'Yes. Why?'

'Doesn't matter.'

'You know, I'm still not too sure that I'll decide to join yet. It's a big decision.'

'Well, don't let that get in the way. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and if I were you, I wouldn't let it get away from you. I say take it while you can.'

'It is an opportunity, no doubt. Will you be here later; I've got to report to the starboard hanger for a crash course in flying in space. I never even dreamed that I'd get to go into space let alone fly a jet in space.'

'Well, it's more floating than flying. And you're going in the wrong direction.'

'Aw what? I thought the hanger was over that way.'

'Nope! Gotta go back the way you came and when you get the second "T" after the right, turn left and straight ahead. Can't miss it. And I won't be here when you get back; I got things I need to do. Maybe you'll get to meet the rest of my team sometime.'

'Right, thanks. Team? You head a team?'

'Yeah; SG-1. The best and first Team at SG command.'

Mitchell said this with a rather smug look and grin on his face. Feeling very self important and rather proud.

'Wow… I have no idea who they are.'

'Oh. Well, you'll find out.'

'I hope so. But I've got to go; I've heard that this Colonel Sheppard is a bit tough on the new guy.'

Mitchell just grinned. He laughed inwardly and cocked an eyebrow. 'Yeah, he's a killer. Just don't mention clowns.

'Right... Ok see you later Ca… Sir.'

'I'll see you around.'

'Oh, sir?'

'Yeah?'

'Is it worth it, to say yes and join I mean.'

Mitchell pondered this for a moment, then wandered why he was thinking at all.

'Yeah. It's worth it. Take care of yourself Lieutenant'

'I will Sir.'

Now all Holden had to do was to remember the directions that Mitchell gave him. This ship was going to be a handful and he hoped that it wouldn't take him too long to learn where everything was if his previous performance was anything to go by.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lt. Holden arrived late to the hanger and was dreading his first meeting with one of his new commanding officers as he was already late by 20 minutes.

As he arrived he saw Colonel Sheppard leaning with his back against what looked like a fighter jet. But one like no other he'd seen before. Upon seeing Holden run into the hanger he jumped away from the chaise in an effort to look like as though he had been standing there waiting for him, instead of taking it easy.

'I'm sorry I'm late sir.' Holden stopped running, stood to attention and saluted the Colonel. Slightly surprised, Sheppard returned the salute and put on his best 'you're in trouble and I'm annoyed' face.

'You'd better be sorry Lieutenant. I've been waiting here for you for 20 minutes'.

'Beg your pardon sir but shouldn't you have been here to prep the plane?'

Realising that he'd been caught, Sheppard tried to make a save.

'I mean 20 minutes since you where supposed to be here. And you shouldn't be answering back on your first day either.'

'Sorry sir, it won't happen again.'

'See that it doesn't. But I think I'll let you off THIS time as it _is_ your first day.'

'But I'm not too sure that I'll decide to join sir.'

'Well maybe this'll help change your mind.' He said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the jet.

'So this is an F-302? I've never seen an aircraft design like it. The wingtips look a little close to the ground for my liking. How do you manoeuvre when there isn't any air in space?'

'They've been designed and produced with Go'uld Death Gliders as a blueprint. In fact the very first prototype was made from a combination of two Go'uld Gliders, the X-301. Then we where able to come up with the X-302 from that experiment. That being the prototype for this, the F-302.'

'Go'uld, sir?'

'Yeah, nasty snakes that take over your body and live in your head. Not very nice customers. But you'll be briefed on them another time.'

'Snakes? I don't like the sound of that.'

'No one does. Nasty critters. Got an ego problem like you wouldn't believe.'

'Ego problem? They sound like my uncle. Now he has an EGO'.

'Ok, let's get started… I think I'll let you drive this time. Show me what you got kid.'

'Kid? Ok sir, I may be the youngest Flight Lieutenant in the RAF but I'm not a kid.'

'You're 25 Holden; to me you're a kid. C'mon Junior, time to put you through your paces. You've got a test to run.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The F-302 banked; first hard left and then right to avoid the incoming debris. The aircraft turned on a dime and handled like a dream. Though nothing that could do more than scratch the paintwork and being only an exercise, failure would not be an option for Holden. After only half an hour of getting used to the plane and pulling some stunts that made even Col. Sheppard feel a bit on the edgy side, Holden had said that he felt ready for the test. So far things had been going great, he had gotten top marks all of the way. Now with the final test over, Sheppard finally felt confident about Mike's abilities. Hearing how good someone was was one thing, but you had to experience their abilities to be sure.

Suddenly they heard Col. Caldwell over the comm. and this didn't sound like a social call.

'Alpha One, come in please.'

No reply.

'Alpha One, please respond.'

Although he didn't have to, Sheppard leaned forward and said, 'I think he's talking to you. Think you better answer him.'

Almost flustered, Holden cleared his throat and said, 'Oh, right. Sorry. This is Alpha One receiving, over.'

'Took your time Alpha one. What's your status?'

'Our status is…' Holden shot a glance back at Sheppard who put both thumbs in the air '… Good. Five-by-five Daedalus.'

'Good. Can I talk to Colonel Sheppard?'

'I'm here sir.' Said Sheppard.

'Colonel, we've just heard some reports that there are two Ha'Tak class ships headed our way.'

'Towards earth Sir?'

'Yes, Colonel and with unknown intention. I suggest you make your way back to the Daedalus now.'

'Copy that Daedalus we're on our way'

Sheppard instructed Holden to turn around and head back. He didn't quite know why but he had a really bad feeling that this was about to turn nasty.


End file.
